bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Bejeweled Wiki
Welcome to the ! The wiki about anything Bejeweled related that since (Month) (Year) ; Section title * Bejeweled (series) * Classic Mode * Timed Mode * Backgrounds * ... ; Section title * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... }} June 10th, 2014 (3:49 PM) :Hello, everybody. It's time for another home page update. :I bet you all are wondering why it took me so long to finally update the home page. Even though I've finished my spring classes weeks ago, I decided to use the time afterward to rewrite/expand/create articles for this wiki. I recently finished writing a Chuzzle game mode article that has lots of screenshots (101 to be exact), so be on the lookout for that. For my next project, I plan on creating articles about the five Boosts that can be purchased in Bejeweled Blitz. I'm also working a secret project with someone else for this wiki, but I'm not telling what it is; you'll just have to wait and see. :As almost always, a new home page update means a new poll. Once again, feel free to partake and vote. :UPDATE (July 4th, 2014 (10:45 A.M.)): Happy Fourth of July, everybody! To celebrate, I'm happy to announce that the article about Blitz mode has been rewritten and expanded, complete with new screenshots that are fresh from the oven (well, computer in this case). I know I mentioned that my next project was to create articles for the Boosts of Bejeweled Blitz, but don't worry, I'm still working on that; I just wanted to finish the Blitz mode article rewrite/expansion that was gathering dust in my "wiki articles" folder. Be sure to check the article out when you have the time. :) See you later! :Gemspinner019 (talk) 20:49, June 10, 2014 (UTC)Gemspinner019 To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. View the games list of the Bejeweled series here, This will show the dates of each game that was released. (Feel free to edit this) What's your opinion on the Big Apple, Bejeweled Blitz's new permanent Rare Gem? I think it's great! I have no opinion on it. I don't like it. __NOEDITSECTION__